Node C -23 Askene
Node C -23 Askene Askene is a Fantasy Role Playing Game world. It is centered on the Continent of Alaarda, which is considered the first continent. It was an advanced and populous world until the Mellor War when a plague of undead was let loose upon the land. Most people died and civilization collapsed. By far the majority of civilized ruins comes from the ancient dwarves whos works mystify modern people. Modern Dwarves are, technologically a pale shadow of the pre-war brethren. The Elves lost the most, a civilization based on living forms and the lore of ages fell and was devoured by the undead. However, in time the Elves, Dwarves, Orcs and Humans fought back against the darkness and pushed it into the dark corners and forgotten places. Since the end of the war against the undead, the Elves and Dwarves had a falling out. the Dwarves shun contact with other races (Except by a few hearty adventurers) The Orcs are known to be a violent and monsterous race, bent on rape and destruction. There are Lizard men on this world - they fought and died in the undying war as well. 7 - 18, The Lizardman tribes recall via myth and legend of the fringepaths and the Mellor war - but they also remember that things used to be different. The Lizardmen view the elves as enemies and humans as their pawns. 'Prime' 12:00 - Path to Alt 01:00 - Temple under the NW Mountains 02:00 - (locked) Persian Island/Contient 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - Temple on Lizardman Island 05:00 - (Locked) Ancient Elvish Grove, Deep in SE forest 06:00 - South Pole 07:00 - (Locked) Spanish Island 08:00 - Caves of the Orcish women 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - (Locked) Ruins on Hindu Island 11:00 - Temple under Megalos 01:00 - Temple under NW mountains - this is where the Orcs of Harald's group have set up. Harald's group has come and gone with som treasure. The Orcs are invithing other tribes to come in and see the portal to see if there are any Fringeworthy among them. They resent Elves and Humans and will react poorly to them. But other folks will get a hearing and a chance to trade. 02:00 - A Persian flavored FRPG Kingdom rules a large Island Contient, and trades with adventurous sailors from all over. The portal here is a warp to a field of small hills. 04:00 - Temple on the Lizardman islands This underground temple is hidden and hasn't been discovered by the Lizardmen, they, too dislike Elves and Humans but will listen to reason. 05:00 - In an ancient Elvish grove, in the SE of Alaarda. The Portal is a warp. the Elves have lost track of it's location. The grove is wild now, having grown over. 06:00 - Standard South Pole Dome 07:00 - Spanish Island. An Island continent inhabited by FRPG Spaniards. the portal here likewise is a warp over ancient ruins 08:00 - Cave of the Orcish Women - The portal here is in the ruins of an ancient dwarven city in the foothills of the Southwest of Alaarda. Locally Orcish women battle semi arid climates for farming and food. They are tolerate by humans as farmers as long as they don't get "uppity". Here is the home of the Adventurous Orcish women who have explored the local fringepaths. An Orcish matriarch is managing the wealth of the women with great care, trying to parlay a possible advantage into more concrete enhancement of their standard of living. They, too dislike humans and Elves. 10:00 ruins on Hindu Island - a very similar story but with a Hindu flavored FROG Kingdom 11:00 Temple under Megalos The Great Human city of Megalos has been built over the ruins of an even greater, older city. In a labyrinth under the city, there is the temple and the portal. The labyrinth was built by dwarves after the living dead uprising and is designed to trap and befuddle zombies. It was successful. Since the Dwarves left the city of Megalos has been built over the top. Delver have mapped the upper labyrinth but monsters, vermin, traps and deceptive corridors have kept anyone from discovering the lower levels, in recent times. 'Alt' 12:00 - Path to System 01:00 - (locked) Askene 5013, Federation versus Askene 02:00 - (locked) Askene V Andoria 03:00 - Path to C -24 Battle Cattle 04:00 - (locked) Askene V Zoolies (Prime Directive) 05:00 - (locked) Askene Orcs Ascendant 06:00 - Path to Prime 07:00 - Askene v treasures of Elbard 08:00 - (locked) Askene V Cyberpunk 2020 09:00 - (locked) Path to C -22 Barbarians of Lemuria 10:00 - (locked) Askene Vs Millenium's End 11:00 - (locked) Askene v MMM 07:00 - Askene v treasures of Elbard - in this world Elves are much less numerous and much less dominant. In the SW corner of Alaarda Goblins rallied orcs, ogres and lizardmen to crush a human kingdom and then fell to infighting. Now, in a forest, there is a gulch where Giant Spiders are dominant and halfings use them to guard the crown jewels of the old human kingdom. The place isn't very inviting to most people even the Orcish Women left it alone after one visit. 'System' 12:00 - Path to Stellar 01:00 - (locked) 02:00 - (locked) 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - (locked) 05:00 - (locked) 06:00 - Path to Alt 07:00 - Lizardman Moon 08:00 - (locked) 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - (locked) 11:00 - Seriously cold iceball way out on the edge of the system. 07:00 - Lizardman Moon - this world is a moon of a huge gas giant on the edge of the Askene System. Light comes from aggressive aurora, with the gas Giant always hovering overhead. The Lizard men here are the only sentient inhabitants. They've built up to 1830s technology. They have no memory of the Fringpaths. the portal is a warp to a halfmoon bay where, in ancient times a large bombs was used to eradicate the Commonwealth settlement. 'Stellar' 12:00 - Path to System 01:00 - (locked) Federation Colony, mostly Earth people (Cowboys) 02:00 - (locked) Federation Colony, Vulcans 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - (locked) Federation Colony Andorians 05:00 - (locked) Federation Colony Tellarite/Humans 06:00 - Blank 07:00 - (locked) Romulan Listening post 08:00 - (locked) Orion colony 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - (locked) Lizardmen 1830 11:00 - A Klinzai mining settlement. More about Askene Askene has Megalos - a version of Rome. It was founded by a large number of Roman citizens who, for some reason found themselves on Askene. The City has gone very, very well for them. Megalos is now the center of a human empire. Well humanoid. Elvish blood is considered noble now, and Noble Elvish blood is better. Nobles struggle to woo elves into their beds. This is rarely succesful. It is successful enough so that the Ruling class of Megalos are Half-Elves who can trace their human ancestry back to founding of the city. And full blooded Elves come and go at their whim. Forests claimed by the Elves are off limits. Surrounding the city state of Megalos, there are concentric rings of dukedoms, princedoms and kingdoms, but all owe fealty to the Ceasar in Megalos. He decides if an heir is allowable on the throne of any client state and he likes people with Elvish blood better. The current Ruler Thormandyr Ceasar is a Half Elf of 150 years old. If alerted to the existence of a Portal he will send a legion to secure it and summon Elvish Wizards to consult about it. Having Half Elvish relatives who are in a position to run a kingdom can be very handy for full blooded elves - the humans bring money, commerce and manpower with them. There is a class of Elves who wear a golden star. They don't usually stand out from other Elves and other evles will not acknowledge the difference. this is the Elvish Psionics Guild. Year -9986 - Zombie Apocalypse ruins Askene Year -7000 - Dwarves and Elves seperate tensely. neither side will speak of this. Year -1986 - Megalos founded by renegade Romans Year -53 Sunshine the Elf Born Year 0 - the Explosion of Mt Doom this is zero year for our calendar. In the northwest of the continent a volcano exploded. Much ash was blasted into the air. The sun was blocked out for several days and weather patterns were disrupted. Desperate Orcs and other, minor humanoids rose up and attacked the eastern human kingdoms in the first war of the Raven God. Year 98 - Westport is disrupted by a pirate induced slave rebellion. Year 101 - The second war - several charismatic war leaders rose up and lead armies of Orcs and other humanoids against the elves and their human client states - in a brutal war the Orcs were defeated. It was discovered that the Orcs were being led by Drow and Druegar who were, in turn being influenced by Illithids. Year 107 - the recovery from the war proceeds, the Orcs and other humanoids in the Northwest struggle under Megalos appointed human governors. Races Elves - tall beautiful, haughty humanoids Dwarves - short, stocky humanoids. Miners and craftsmen Humans - Normal Humans Orcs - brutal humanoids Halflings - 1/2 scale humans Gnomes - Dwaren relatives with a knack for tinkering Ogres - to Orcs as neanderthals are to humans, larger, brutal humanoids Goblins (Keegak) the remains of refugees - they live a stone age existence unless they're citizens of a human kingdom, then all their culture is borrowed human culture. Lizardmen - also stone aged refugees or with culture adopted from the humans. Drow - Elves who have obsidian black skin and white hair - they live underground. They Elvish supremacists and worship giant spider goddesses. They consider the half elven nobility of the human to be an abombination and the Elves assholes for letting it happen. Druegar - Dwarvish supremacists - they'r physically normal dwarves, they just hate all non-dwarven people. 'Worlds' SFB Earth - Earth as of 2063. In the aftermath of a minor nuclear exchange, people are clawing back towards civilization. In an out post in Montanna, Zefram Cochrane is about to test his first manned hyperdrive prototype. Earth's calendar is about to be reset to year 0. Vulcan - A race of logical humanoids, they have minor space exploration and trade, always under threat of the Orions. Andor - A race of cool blue warrior people, they, too, are on the verge of their first hyperspace experiment Tellar - a Race of rubber headed people, they are great enigneers, they have minor contact and trade with the Orions. Lizardman 1830s - A Lizardman world where they have clawed back up to steam technology and ironclad ships. Romulus - Settled by Vulcan Refugees, they have developed into a martial culture. They, too, have sporadic and unhappy contact with the Orions. Bot'chok - The jewel in the Orion Crown, a loud, happy well developed world with hyper drives and starfleets. They battle for dominance with other Orion Worlds and the Klinzai Zho'tok - A Klinzai mining colony, they are aggressively strip mining for unobtainium for their hypedrives. They are not as advanced as the Orions, but they are better organized ISC - Unknown to everyone, far to the Galactic East a minor stellar confederation has been taken over by something awful, the Illithids. They have kept the outer form of the Condordance, but they are bent on absolute control. They telepathically investigate and punish all offenses against "the peace". Category:NodesCategory:Crim's Game